Warriors: Lost
by Yalith's wolf
Summary: Spoilers for Dark River! Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw get their names and they are determined to help their Clan. But trouble surounds every corner of their lives. The danger is both cats and themselves.
1. Prologue

**The Power of Three: Outcast**

_This is what I think will happen in "Outcast"._

**Prologue**

A tortoiseshell she-cat dug her claws into the wet earth. Rain pitter-pattered onto the ground. The she-cat looked at her three kits then looked up at the dark ginger she-cat glaring at her.

"You mouse-brain, Russetfur," hissed the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Why would I give my brother information?"

"So you deny it, Tawnypelt?" Russetfur demanded, her fur standing on end.

"Yes," Tawnypelt replied.

"You do?" Russetfur looked completely shocked.

"Are you deaf, you piece of fox-dung?" Tawnypelt snarled. Rain rolled down her fur. "I didn't tell my brother anything! Why would I? I have no clue how Firestar knew about Shadowtrack!"

"Oh really?" Russetfur's fur was beginning to stand on end.

"Yes." Tawnypelt's green eyes were narrowed.

"Blackstar's last words were 'It was Tawnypelt…'!" yowled a smoky black tom in the group of cats.

"You are right, Shadowtrack," meowed Russetfur. "Now you murder too."

"**_What_**?" Tawnypelt stared at her. "Now you think _I_ killed Blackstar?"

"Why wouldn't you?" demanded a dark ginger tom.

"Shut your muzzle, Rowanclaw," snapped Tawnypelt. "I can't believe I trusted you." Rowanclaw glared at her.

"Why is he mad?" asked a golden she-kit.

"I'll explain when you're older, Tigerkit," Tawnypelt murmured.

"Why do I smell your scare-scent?" asked a dark ginger tom kit.

"Quiet, Flamekit," Tawnypelt whispered.

"How come Russetfur is being mean?" asked a light gray she-kit.

"Hush, Dawnkit," Tawnypelt whispered.

"Kill them," Russetfur hissed. "Tawnypelt and the kits." Tawnypelt hauled Tigerkit and Flamekit onto her back and then picked Dawnkit up by her scruff. She wasn't afraid to fight. She feared hardly anything but she did fear for the kits. She turned around and ran. She heard Rowanclaw getting closer and closer and she pushed herself faster. Rain poured down her face like a waterfall, entering her eyes and clogging her ears but she didn't stop.

"Stop!" yowled Russetfur. "If we ever see her again, she's dead but don't chase her onto enemy territory. They can deal with a traitor."

_Don't worry,_ Tawnypelt thought. _I won't ever come back, mouse-brain. _Tawnypelt ran onward, pushing herself to get away. No Clan could deal with her. She'd leave them forever.

**PLEASE review! I'll update soon. **


	2. Warriors inside

**Here is chapter 1! YAY!!**

Lionpaw ran past Jaywing's outstretched paws and ran headlong into Hollypaw. Hollypaw flew backwards and fell on the ground. Lionpaw towered over his sister.

"Take this ShadowClan scum," he hissed.

"I told you!" Hollypaw hissed. "I'm a badger!"

"Sorry," Lionpaw mewed. He raised his paw to scratch her but Jaywing knocked him over. Hollypaw stood up and helped her brother attack Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw!" Cinderpaw ran to Lionpaw's side and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "A little groggy but…"

"Hang on!" Cinderpaw shouted. "I've got an idea!" Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaywing sat down to listen. "We'll give ourselves warrior names and pretend that ShadowClan is attacking!"

"Great idea!" Hollypaw cried, enthusiastically. "I'm Hollycloud!"

"I get to be Jaywing!" Jaywing announced to giggles from the others. He licked his pelt proudly. He was the first of them to get his full name.

"I want to be Cinderstorm," Cinderpaw mewed. "Lionpaw, what about you?"

Lionpaw hesitated, remembering the thrill of being a DarkClan warrior with Heatherpaw. "I'll be Lionclaw." _Like you said, Heatherpaw, _he thought. _Just like you said._

"Good names," Cinderpaw meowed, beaming at her friends. "Lionclaw, look out!" Cinderpaw tackled an imaginary ShadowClan warrior.

"That was close," Lionpaw breathed. "Thanks, Cinderstorm."

"Watch your back, Hollycloud!" Jaywing leapt at an invisible cat behind Hollypaw. "Be more careful."

"What are you doing?" Leafpool padded into the den.

"What are _you_ doing?" snapped Jaywing.

"This is my den," Leafpool replied.

"Yeah, well, it's mine too," Jaywing retorted.

Leafpool turned her attention to the others. "You chose nice names for yourselves."

"Thanks," Cinderpaw meowed. "It's hard not to be excited when we're becoming warriors tonight."

"Yes," Leafpool mewed. "And Jaywing went to the Moonpool with me last night and got his name." Jaywing grinned with pride.

"You did get a nice name," Hollypaw mewed, jealously. "I hope that mine's as good."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Leafpool said, a glint in her amber eyes.

"I bet we will," Lionpaw sighed. He looked out the den and saw Ashfur. _I can finally get away from him! _Lionpaw thought with a surge of happiness. _If Tigerclaw hadn't helped me, I never would have gotten this far!_

"Lionpaw," Cinderpaw mewed, "you're excited right?" 

"Yeah!" Lionpaw tackled Cinderpaw to the ground and grinned. "Got you."

Cinderpaw laughed and struggled. "You can get off now."

"No thanks," Lionpaw taunted.

"Lionpaw!" laughed Cinderpaw. "You're too strong! Get off!" She kicked his underbelly with her hind paws but he still didn't budge.

"Too strong, huh?" he teased. "Thanks."

"Lionpaw," Cinderpaw mewed, trying not to laugh anymore. "Get off."

"Lionpaw," Jaywing meowed, "stop flirting and come over here." Blood flowed to Lionpaw's cheeks.

"I'm not flirting," he protested. "Just joking around." Jaywing rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he hissed, grinning slyly. Lionpaw leapt off of Cinderpaw.

"Bye," Leafpool meowed. She padded out of the den.

"See ya!" they yelled after her.

"Sorry, Cinderpaw." Lionpaw smiled at her.

"No problem," shrugged Cinderpaw. "It was pretty funny."

Hollypaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Let's go outside the den." She led her friend and her brothers out of the den. They saw Leafpool padding into Firestar's den. "You don't think she's mad at us, do you?" Hollypaw asked, nervously.

"Of course not!" snapped Jaywing. He shifted his paws a little nervously. "Why would she be?"

"She's not," Cinderpaw meowed. "Probably just telling him something that StarClan said."

"You four!" Berrynose bounded to them. "Excited?"

"You bet!" Lionpaw cried.

"He tried to squish me," Cinderpaw mewed, casting Lionpaw a glance.

Berrynose laughed. "Well, he's strong."

"I found that out the hard way," mumbled Cinderpaw.

"Hey!" Lionpaw laughed. "I said sorry!" Jaywing rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Berrynose.

"Lionpaw feels different towards…" he began.

"Shut your muzzle!" Lionpaw tackled Jaywing to the ground.

"All cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" The cats gathered slowly.

"This is it," hissed Cinderpaw. Leafpool bounded to Jaywing and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, grinning then he padded away with her to sit down. "What do you think that was about?"

Lionpaw shrugged. "Knowing Jaywing, anything."

"Three apprentices are about to become warriors," Firestar meowed. "Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw please come forward." They did as he said. "Hollypaw, you use your brains to decide how to act. It can get you into trouble but in your heart, you know what is right. Hollypaw, you are ready to be a warrior. Hollypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Hollycloud. We welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Hollycloud lifted her muzzle up proudly. "Cinderpaw, you are brave and loyal. You let your heart lead you and you have felt pain and loneliness because of it but you don't let those feelings dominate your good heart. You have been ready to be a warrior for a while now. Cinderpaw, you will now be known as Cinderstorm. We welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Cinderstorm lifted her gray muzzle to the sky proudly. "Lionpaw, you are brave, strong and kind. You have your off days but you have a good heart and a strong conscience. You always know what is right and you follow through even if it means that you will feel pain. You are ready to take on the responsibilities of a warrior. Lionpaw, you will now be Lionclaw!" Lionclaw smiled and breathed deeply, enjoying the moment.

"Hollycloud! Hollycloud! Cinderstorm! Cinderstorm! Lionclaw! Lionclaw!"

"He used the names," Cinderstorm whispered. She grinned at him.

"Lionclaw?" Hollycloud whispered.

"Yeah?" he murmured. They had no idea what his new name meant to him.

"Lionclaw, I'm glad that I broke my leg," Cinderstorm murmured in his ear. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to become a warrior with you." Lionclaw smiled at her.

"I'm sorry that you were injured but I'm glad too," he whispered back. Cinderstorm's smile was so bright he thought that it would light up the darkest night.

"You three will sit vigil now," Firestar meowed. The three padded to the camp entrance and sat down. Lionclaw sat imbetween the two she-cats. He felt overwhelmed with a strong feeling that made his heart beat wildly but he couldn't figure out what it was….

** Please review! I'll update soon.**


	3. IMPORTANT Author's note

Author's note:

I will be changing to title to 'Warriors: Lost' because I'm not really following the epilogue for Outcast. Thanks!


	4. Confusion Weaves into Life

_Here it is! I hope you like it._

**Chapter 2**

Cinderstorm looked at Lionclaw. The dawn's early lights weaved their way onto his thick and smooth golden coat and made his fur shine. She shook her head. No! She wasn't going to think that about Lionclaw. _Besides,_ she thought, _he still likes Heatherpaw._

"You three can go eat now," mewed Graystripe from behind them. "Thanks for protecting the Clan but your vigil is done now." Cinderstorm jumped and blood ran to her cheeks. Did he see her look at Lionclaw?

"Thanks!" Lionclaw leapt to his large paws. "I'm starving!"

Graystripe laughed. "You remind me of myself when I was younger."

"When you were younger? He reminds me of you now, with that stomach you two have!" Millie cried, joining them.

"We're gonna get food," meowed Cinderstorm. It felt good to speak after a night of being awake but being silent.

"All right," agreed Graystripe. "I'm going to get the dawn patrol ready."

"I'll go check on Brook," Millie mewed. She bounded towards the Nursery.

"And stay there!" Graystripe yowled after her. He padded towards the Wariror's Den to get eh patrol, muttering, "She's expeting kits and she's still running around. She's as bad as Squirrelflight."

"I wonder where Jaywing is," meowed Hollycloud.

"That's the first thing you've said all morning!" laughed Cinderpaw.

"I was thinking!" Hollycloud mewed, defensively.

"You had all night to think," Lionclaw retorted. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell Jaywing," Hollycloud responded. "You guys can hear. In fact, you need to but I need to tell a medicine cat too." She looked around.

"Hollycloud, are you okay?" Lionclaw asked. Hollycloud ignored him and began to stumble forwards.

"Hollycloud!" Cinderstorm yowled as the black warrior fell on her side, unconscious. "Hollycloud!" Cinderstorm ran to her friend's side and looked at Lionclaw. "Go get Jaywing." Lionclaw didn't hesitate. He turned around and ran, his golden paws pounding against the earth.

"All right," Cinderstorm murmured. "Hollycloud, come back. Come to us and don't fret. We'll fix this up. I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hollycloud lifted her black paw over the grass that was up to her belly. No cat had stepped in this grass for moons. She sniffed the air but didn't smell any cat. The black warrior heard a twig crack behind her and a strange cat scent entered her nostrils. She spun around, her black fur standing on end and her green eyes narrowed.

"Peace, Hollycloud." A blue-gray she-cat padded to Hollycloud.

"Who are you?" Hollycloud demanded, arching her back and digging her claws into the ground.

"I am Bluestar," he mewed. "I know your grandfather. I was the leader of ThunderClan before him."

"I remember your story," Hollycloud whispered. "Why am I here?"

"You have a job to do, Hollycloud," Bluestar meowed.

"Well, what is it?" She swished her tail with impatience.

"_Tawny will find thunder and tiger and flame will search for dawn_," mewed Skywatcher. _Oh great, _thought Hollycloud, _a prophecy!_

"What in StarClan's name does that mean?" Hollycloud hissed.

"You will find out," Bluestar mewed. "I have done my part."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hollycloud is all right," Leafpool meowed. "She just fainted."

"_Just_ fainted?" echoed Cinderstorm but she was calmer.

"She's all right," Lionclaw whispered to her. He pressed closer to her comfortingly. Hollycloud slowly stirred then she opened her green eyes.

"Lionclaw? Cinderstorm? Leafpool? Jaywing?" Hollycloud whispered.

"Hollycloud!" Lionclaw and Cinderstorm yowled. They leapt apart before she could see them that close.

"What happened?" Leafpool asked. Concern danced in Jaywing's sightless, blue eyes as his mentor spoke.

"I have to talk to you and Jaywing," Hollycloud meowed. She slowly got to her paws. "Can we talk in private?" Leafpool nodded, looking concerned, and lead her into the Medicine Cats' Den, with Jaywing following.

"What's that about?" Lionclaw asked.

"I don't know," Cinderstorm meowed, looking worried. "I hope she's okay."

"What happened?" Foxpaw ran to their side, Icepaw following.

"Hollycloud fainted," Cinderstorm replied. "She's okay now."

"Thank StarClan," Foxpaw sighed. Mousewind was by Cinderstorm's side in a moment.

"Hollycloud fainted?" he echoed.

"Why not announce it to all the Clans?" muttered Lionclaw.

"Is she all right?" Mousewind whirled on him. "Lionclaw! Is she okay?" His fur was bristling.

"Yeah," Lionclaw replied. "Trust me.

"That's -er- good," Mousewind mewed, uncomfortably. "Sorry for -er- yelling."

"It's okay," Lionclaw meowed. He chuckled. "You have a soft spot for her so I can't blame you for wanting answers."

"Yeah," Mousewind sighed. Then his eyes widened with shock as the full impact of what Lionclaw said hit him. "Oh, no, oh no, _oh __**no**_! Lionclaw!"

"Time to go!" Lionclaw bounded towards the nursery, with Cinderstorm racing after him. He skidded to a halt in front of the den and peered inside. "Brook? Can we hide here?"

"_We_?" gasped Cinderstorm. "_You're_ the one who teased Mousewind!"

Brook chuckled. "Sure, come on in." The two warriors padded into the den.

"Did you hear about Hollycloud?" Cinderstorm asked. Brook shook her brown head so Cinderstorm explained.

"Are those the kits?" Lionclaw asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Brook rested her tail on a tortoiseshell she-cat and mewed, "This is Tawnykit." She laid her tail on a silver she-cat and said, "This is Featherkit." Featherkit mewled loudly and lay down, curling her tail over her muzzle. "And this one is Hopekit." Hopekit was white and tiny. Cinderstorm saw why she was named Hopekit. The kit was so small that it didn't have too much of a chance….

"Those are beautiful kits," Lionclaw meowed.

"Thank you," Brook purred.

"He's right," Cinderstorm mewed. "They're wonderful."

Brook beamed at them. "Thank you." She looked at the two new warriors, who were staring in awe at the kits. "Have you two been friends since you were in the nursery?"

"Yeah," Lionclaw chuckled. "But she and Hollycloud were closer."

"We distanced a bit when I became an apprentice because I was always so busy," Cinderstorm meowed.

"Then she fell and broke her leg," Lionclaw mewed.

"Not my fault," Cinderstorm muttered.

"Oh yeah," Lionclaw chuckled. "Of course not." He lifted a large paw and pushed Cinderstorm slightly. She stumbled a bit then padded back to her original spot beside Lionclaw. Tawnykit stood on her hind paw and swatted at Lionclaw with a black paw, her green eyes sparkling with the joy of mischief.

"She'll drive Daisy crazy," mumbled Lionclaw.

"Too late," Daisy hissed, though she was chuckling.

"I think her spunk is something to be admired," Millie said, from her nest. Featherkit scuttled to Millie and studied her then let out a mew and attempted to climb on her head.

"Yeah," meowed Stormfur's voice. "Reminds me of a certain cat. Don't you agree, Brambleclaw?"

"Of course, I do," Brambleclaw answered. Lionclaw looked up and saw Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Squirrelflight.

"Me too. Good old, Tawnypelt. Hello, Lionclaw," Squirrelflight mewed. "How are you and Cinderstorm?"

"All right," Cinderstorm replied with a shrug. "We're admiring the kits."

Lionclaw's amber eyes gleamed with mischief. "Yeah, Cinderstorm thinks that kits are poisonous."

The gray she-cat tackled him. "That's you, mouse-brain," she hissed playfully.

"Nah," he said, "kits are cuter than warriors. After all, you were cute as a kit but now I take one look at you and I throw up." Cinderstorm gaped at him with mock shock.

"Get off." She shoved him off, hurt shining in her blue eyes.

"I was kidding," Lionclaw mewed. "I didn't mean it." Cinderstorm spun around and pinned him again.

"Got you," she teased. Lionclaw twitched his tail with amusement. Cinderstorm climbed off of him and he got up. He watched her sit down and barely realized that he had sat down himself then he was awakened by a laugh from all the other cats into the den. Lionclaw felt like a fireball was in his cheeks. StarClan, this was embarrassing to the _extreme_.

"What?" he asked, praying that Tawnykit had swiped at someone again and that they were laughing at that.

"I didn't think you believed in she-cat cooties," Squirrelflight teased. "Maybe you have to move back in here and be a kit again."

"Squirrelflight." Lionclaw padded up to greet his mother then he turned to his father, Brambleclaw. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"I'm moving back in," Squirrelflight purred.

"That's great!" Lionclaw's eyes shone. "I get siblings!" He was so happy that he could have bounded up the Nursery wall.

"And," Squirrelflight meowed, "I think I do too."

"What do you mean?" Lionclaw asked, confused.

"Sandstorm won't go to the Medicine Cat's den but it's obvious, isn't it?" Squirrelflight purred.

"What is?" Lionclaw asked.

"She's expecting kits again!" Squirrelflight answered.

"I'll have aunts and uncles too?" Lionclaw asked. "Cool! Do Hollycloud and Jaywing know?"

"No," Squirrelflight mewed. "Leafpool told me this morning and then Hollycloud wanted to talk to them." She looked at Lionclaw as if seeing him for the first time. "But you're here so they must be done."

Lionclaw's stomach dropped. "N-no. She wanted to talk to Medicine Cats. I'm- er- not one."

Squirrelflight understood how uncomfortable it made him and changed the subject. "Cinderstorm, what do you think?"

"About what?" Cinderstorm shook her gray head.

"What have we been talking about?" Squirrelflight purred. "Kits."

"Oh, yeah," Cinderstorm meowed. "I think that it will be great if Sandstorm has kits." She grinned at Squirrelflight. "I'm happy for you."

Squirrelflight looked at Cinderstorm a moment then mewed, "Cinderstorm, I want to talk to you. Come on, let's take a walk in the forest." Confused and startled, Cinderstorm followed the queen. What did Squirrelflight (one of the cats that Cinderstorm had always look up to) have to say to _her_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lionclaw watched his mother and friend pad away. Brambleclaw looked at Lionclaw and laughed at the look of shock on his face.

"Don't worry," his father meowed. "Your mother isn't trying to embarrass you. She already told me what she wanted to talk to Cinderstorm about."

"She did?" Lionclaw asked. Then an idea struck him. "What's it about?" he asked slyly.

"I'm not telling," Brambleclaw mewed, his whiskers twitching with humor. "She'll tell you on her own time."

"Who?" Lionclaw asked. "Squirrelflight?"

Brambleclaw smiled at his son. "Cinderstorm."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Please Review and I'll update soon! _


	5. Time to act

** I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3**

Cinderstorm looked at Squirrelflight as they padded through the trees. Finally, Squirrelflight looked at her and spoke, "Cinderstorm, I want to tell you about mistakes that cats have made."

"What do you mean by that?" Cinderstorm asked. To her annoyance, Squirrelflight didn't reply. Instead, she led Cinderstorm to the WindClan border.

"For example," she meowed, "Graystripe mated with Silverstream, a RiverClan cat, and she died giving birth to two kits."

"Feathertail and Stormfur," Cinderstorm finished. "I remember." Squirrelflight stiffened with surprise. Leafpool had told her that Cinderpelt had been reincarnated in Cinderstorm but…. The ginger she-cat shook her head.

"Yes," Squirrelflight meowed. "They broke the warrior code and it didn't end happily." She paused then continued, "And Feathertail, his daughter, would have become mates with Crowpaw had she not died on the journey."

"Where is this going?" Cinderstorm asked.

Squirrelflight ignored her. "Then my sister became secret mates with Crowfeather and they broke it up so that didn't end well either." She looked at Cinderstorm. "Now, I'll tell you where I'm going with this." She took a deep breath. "I know about Lionclaw's playing with Heatherpaw."

Cinderstorm's jaw dropped. "You do?"

"Yes." Squirrelflight nodded. "Cinderstorm, I have a feeling that he'll try to be with her again." The gray she-cat froze. "But you can stop him."

"How?" Cinderstorm asked, desperately. "Last time, he shoved me away!"

"Trust me," Squirrelflight meowed. "You can stop him, I know it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hollycloud, this prophecy could be serious," Leafpool meowed.

"You think I don't know that?" Hollycloud lashed her tail. "I'm sorry."

"You sound like Jaywing," chuckled Leafpool.

"Also." Hollycloud kneaded the ground uncomfortably. "I saw a cat running through the trees right before Graystripe told us we could go. I didn't see what he looked like but it was a tom."

"Are you sure?" Leafpool asked.

"Positive," Hollycloud mewed. "I know what I saw."

"Are you sure that it was a tom?" Jaywing asked.

"Er- I think so," Hollycloud replied. "I don't know!" She lashed her tail in distress.

"Don't worry," Jaywing meowed comfortingly. "I'm your brother and I have your back. In fact, I think that I'll see if I can catch the cat's scent." He stood up. "I'll go now."

"Be careful," Leafpool meowed.

"Please, Jaywing," Hollycloud agreed. "Be careful. What would I tell Lionclaw and Cinderstorm if you disappeared or- or-"

"Don't worry." Jaywing stood up. "I'll be careful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinderstorm ducked into a bush and crouched low. "What are they doing?" she hissed.

"I don't know," Squirrelflight whispered. "They seem to be looking for something."

"There's Russetstar," hissed Cinderstorm.

"Yeah," Squirrelflight murmured. "She seemed like she was up to something when we saw her last gathering."

"She said someone murdered Blackstar," Cinderstorm muttered. "She was upset, right?"

"No," Squirrelflight growled. "She seemed frustrated."

"Where was Tawnypelt?" Cinderstorm asked. "She might tell us."

"She probably stayed at camp," Squirrelflight mewed. "Even if she was there, she would never betray them."

"Shadowtrack seems odd too," Cinderstorm whispered.

Squirrelflight beamed at her. "You are starting to act like a warrior. Even the fiercest ShadowClan cat couldn't tell that you were just made a warrior."

"Well," Cinderstorm murmured, "I have one more thing to say. If these cats kill me, I want to go down fighting."

Squirrelflight chuckled. "You remind me of me when I was younger but I agree. Ready? Go!" The two she-cats hurled themselves at the trespassing ShadowClan cats.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaywing opened his mouth, scenting the air. A cat had been here and the cat didn't smell like ThunderClan. He caught the trail and started to follow it. Jaywing was so intent on the smell that he had stopped smelling for other cats in his Clan.

"Ow!"

He had collided with another cat. Jaywing let the cat's scent sink in and recognized it. "Icepaw?"

"Ya," the she-cat mewed. "I was hunting so I gotta put my food in the fresh kill pile." Jaywing nodded and waited until her fresh scent was gone then he plunged onwards. He felt like he had been walking forever then he noticed a change of scent. He was out of ThunderClan! He wondered if he was in WindClan but he couldn't smell them. Then he realized that he was _beyond_ ThunderClan! His fur bristled but the scent of the cat was still here. In fact, it was a lot fresher….

"Flame! Dusk! We have an intruder!" a she-cat's voice yowled. It sounded like it was only an apprentice.

"I'm here, Tiger," panted a young tom's voice.

"Me too." That voice was also a she-cat and it was just as young.

"Who are you?" Jaywing asked. "Why were you in ThunderClan?"

"ThunderClan?" asked a new she-cat's voice. With a jolt, Jaypaw recognized it. _StarClan, please no! _

"T-Tawnypelt?" he asked. He felt the she-cat's scent wash over him.

"What are you doing here, Jaypaw?" Tawnypelt was infront of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hollycloud saw her brother pacing by the fresh kill pile. "Lionclaw! What's wrong?" She bounded to him.

"Cinderstorm and Squirrelflight should have been back by now!" he growled. "They've been gone a long time!"

"Maybe they had a lot to talk about," Hollycloud suggested.

"No." Leafpool joined them, panic in her eyes. "They need help." Lionclaw remembered how Leafpool and Squirrelflight could sense each other's emotions.

"Come on!" he yowled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinderstorm leaped onto Shadowtrack's back and dug her claws into his fur. The tom yowled and rolled over. The she-cat yowled and kicked but he wasn't Lionclaw, he wasn't just pinning her, and he wasn't going to move. Suddenly, a golden tom knocked him off of her. Panting, the tom turned to face her. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, getting to her paws. "How'd you know we were fighting."

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight's lucky connection," Lionclaw mewed. "Cinderstorm! Russetstar's behind you!" He threw himself at the ginger she-cat, who was raising an unsheathed paw to attack Cinderstorm. Cinderstorm spun around as Lionclaw tackled the ShadowClan leader to the ground but Russetstar came out on top.

"Lionclaw!" she yowled. Before she could do anything, a light brown she-cat threw herself at Russetstar.

"Heatherpaw!" Lionclaw gasped. Cinderstorm's heart sunk like a rock. Was Squirrelflight physic or something?

"It's Heatherwind!" the WindClan she-cat mewed. "But talk later!" Two things happened at once: Shadowtrack pinned Cinderstorm and sunk his claws into her shoulders, getting ready to sink his teeth into her neck, and Russetstar pinned Heatherpaw, putting her in the same position. Lionclaw froze, looking form one she-cat to another.

"Pick," Russetstar hissed.

"One dies one doesn't," Shadowtrack growled. Lionclaw's eyes widened in panic. The golden tom leapt at Russetstar and tried to get her off. "Very well then," Shadowtrack muttered. Panic flooded Cinderstorm as Shadowtrack's fangs got nearer and nearer.

"Cinderstorm!" A cat knocked Shadowtrack off of her. "Look over here, you bully!" Cinderstorm stood to her paws and saw a black she-cat hissing at Shadowtrack.

"Hollycloud!" she yowled.

"Lionclaw didn't come alone, you know!" Hollycloud mewed. Cinderstorm's heart stung when she mentioned Lionclaw but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and ran to Hollycloud's side. "WindClan cats must have come to help."

"Enough chatting!" Shadowtrack leapt, paws outstretched, at Hollycloud. Cinderstorm intercepted and pinned him down. Lionclaw had given her a little bit of practice as kits so she knew where to place her paws. She put her front paws on each of his shoulders and put her other two paws on his stomach.

"Retreat!" Russetstar yowled. Shadowtrack kicked her off fiercly and the ShadowClan cats bounded into their own territory like rabbits bounding into rabbit holes. Lionclaw padded to his sister and his friend.

"Are you two all right?" he asked.

"I think so." Cinderstorm knew that she couldn't release her anger. Squirrelflight was right, Lionclaw needed her.

"Good." He sighed with relief. "About what happened back there, I thought that you could defend your self better than she could. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Cinderstorm smiled at him. "I understand." Maybe Squirrelflight was wrong?

"Let's go back to camp," Squirrelflight meowed. "Thanks for helping, Ashfoot."

"No problem," Ashfoot mewed. "We were patrolling and heard you and figured we could help." ThunderClan went to their camp and WindClan went to theirs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaywing never wanted to see as much as he did then. He wanted to see his kin; Tawnypelt and her kits.

"Jaywing?" Tawnypelt asked. "Are you okay? You're welcome to spend the night here and Flame will take you back in the morning. Can I talk to you tonight?"

"Er- sure," Jaywing replied. "I guess." Tawnypelt was silent.

That night, Tawnypelt lead Jaywing away from her kits and sat down. "I'm sick."

The news didn't surprise Jaywing. He could smell the scent of greeencough on her breath. "Come to the Clan with me," he meowed.

"No." Tawnypelt sighed a sigh full of pain. "Take my kits though."

"Was it Flame that my sister saw?" Jaywing asked.

"What?" Tawnypelt asked. "Yes, Flame was in ThunderClan territory at dawn to get food if that's what you mean."

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Jaywing replied. "Why can't you come too?"

"I don't belong there," Tawnypelt mewed. "I tried ThunderClan once, Jaywing! It was terrible!"

"It could be different," Jaywing meowed, getting desperate.

"Could be," Tawnypelt snapped. "But I doubt that it will."

"Please try it again," Jaywing begged. "Your sick! If you keep this up, Tawnypelt, you'll die!"

"So be it!" she hissed. "I welcome death right now."

"Please," Jaywing whispered.

"You don't understand!" Tawnypelt snarled. Then her voice softened. "No one does. Jaywing, just take my kits and I'll join StarClan in peace."

"No!"

Jaywing sensed Tawnypelt's surprise coming off her in waves. He doubted that she had ever had anyone argue with her that was just as stubborn as she was.

"Jaywing," she sighed. "No."

"Yes!" Jaywing snapped. "I have lost my patience! Either you come or I pull you by your tail!" He sensed her weakening.

"Jaywing." She hesitated. "Yes. I'll go with you."

"Yes!" Jaywing mewed. "You won't regret it! I'll heal you, Tawnypelt! You're my kin and I won't let you die on your Clan."

"Your Clan," Tawnypelt whispered. "I left long ago."

"No." Jaywing smiled. "_Your_ Clan."

** I hoep you liked it! Please review and I will update soon.**


	6. The New Cats

**Chapter 4**

Hollycloud watched the camp entrance and swished her tail. Jaywing had been gone a day. Where was he? She kneaded the ground impatiently.

"Are you okay?" Lionclaw asked but he knew the answer. He wasn't all right either. Jaywing should have been back long ago. Something was wrong.

Hollycloud glared at him through narrowed eyes. "If I was," she hissed, "there would be something wrong with me, wouldn't there?" Lionclaw didn't reply.

He stood up and mewed, "I'm going to ask Firestar if I can get the dawn patrol together."

"Okay," Hollycloud replied.

"You up for the dawn patrol?" he asked.

"No." She shook her black head. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"No!" she meowed quickly. Too quickly.

Lionclaw quickly covered his surprise and hurt. "Okay then. See you later." He padded away, trying to keep his golden tail from dragging on the earth. He and Hollycloud used to be close but now both of their lives were full of secrets. What had happened? He poked his head inside Firestar's den.

"Firestar?"

"Yes?" Firestar lifted his head.

"Can I lead dawn patrol?" Lionclaw asked.

"Go ahead," Firestar mewed.

"Thank you." Lionclaw dipped his head and padded to the warriors den. He saw Graystripe curled up near the back and carefully made his way to him. "Graystripe?" He nudged the warrior awake with a paw. "Are you up for dawn patrol?"

"Sure." Graystripe stood and stretched. "Who else is coming? Ashfur?"

"No," Lionclaw hissed. "Absolutely not!"

Graystripe chuckled. "All right. I'll wait at the camp entrance." He padded out of the den. Lionclaw padded to Stormfur and shook him awake.

A little bit later, Lionclaw was padding through the forest with the patrol. The patrol consisted of Graystripe, Stormfur, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Berrynose, and Honeybush. They padded towards the WindClan border but Lionclaw stopped when a strange smell reached his nostrils.

"I smell something," he hissed.

A dark ginger tom, a golden she-cat, and a gray she-cat (all apprentice age) were padding towards them. After them, came two familiar cats, Tawnypelt and Jaywing.

"Jaywing!" Lionclaw ran at his brother, the patrol following. He reached his brother and Tawnypelt and meowed, "Tawnypelt! Why aren't you with your Clan?"

"What Clan?" she hissed. "They exiled me."  
"What?" Graystripe padded forward. "Why? I know you. You're no traitor."

Tawnypelt shrugged. "They think differently."

"Who are you?" Lionclaw looked at the new cats.

The dark ginger tom's fur bristled and he hissed, "The question is, who are _you_?"

"Flame," Tawnypelt growled, "be nicer."

"You aren't that welcoming," the cat retorted.

Tawnypelt ignored him. "This is Flame, Dawn, and Tiger."

"Your kits?" Stormfur looked at her.

Tawnypelt met his gaze. "Yes."

"They'd be good warriors," Stormfur responded.

"I hope they will be," Tawnypelt replied.

"You're joining again?" Stormfur asked.

"Yes," Tawnypelt replied. "I hope so at least."

---------------------------------------------------------

Leafpool looked at her stocks. "We're low," she muttered. "StarClan, how can we be this low? We're completely out of cobwebs." She shook her head. "I'll have Jaywing get some more." Then she remembered that he wasn't back yet. "First, I must wait." She shifted her white paws and her eyes clouded then she fell on the ground.

---------

"Leafpool." A tortoiseshell padded to her. "I have something to tell you." Leafpool looked around her. She was in a dark tunnel. It had clumps of dirt hanging form the walls and the ceiling and it had a great amount of dirt falling from the ceiling as if cats were jumping on it.

"Spottedleaf," she whispered, "where are we?"

"Lionclaw and Heatherwind met here to play as apprentices," Spottedleaf replied. "Now, there is something you must know. A prophecy."

"Another one?" Leafpool asked. "How many are there?"

Spottedleaf smiled. "This is a complicated time, Leafpool." She took a deep breath. "_When the sky rains, hawk will swoop, blood will rule all, and some will combine but one of the four will fall._"

"What?" Leafpool stared at Spottedleaf. "But- but what does that mean?"

"I can not tell you."

---------------------------------

Leafpool stood up slowly. Luckily, no one had seen her fall. She didn't want a crowd. Firestar led Sandstorm into the den.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked.

"Stomach," growled Sandstorm.

"Let me look." Leafpool showed Sandstorm to a nest and checked her.

"Squirrelflight thinks that I'm expecting kits but it's impossible!" Sandstorm mewed.

"Well, you're not," Leafpool told her. "I know that much." Sandstorm breathed a sigh of relief.

"Firestar!" A gray cat hurled himself at the leader. "We're being attacked!"

"Be quiet, Ashfur." Brambleclaw entered the den. "We're _not_ being attacked."

"Yes we are, you mouse-brain!" Ashfur snarled.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "Tawnypelt is here, along with her kits."

"Tawnypelt?" Firestar stood up. "Show me." Brambleclaw nodded and led him to the newcomers.

"Firestar," Tawnypelt greeted. "I was exiled from ShadowClan because they accused me of telling Brambleclaw ShadowClan secrets."

"So you want to join?"

"Yes," Tawnypelt mewed.

Firestar nodded. "I'll hold your ceremony at sundown."

"Mine?" Tawnypelt asked.

"To let the Clan know officially," Firestar mewed. "And your kits will be apprenticed."

"Firestar, I have to take her to the Medicine Cats den," Jaywing mewed.

Firestar nodded. "All right."

"Firestar!" Wide-eyed, Leafpool hurled herself at her father. "Sandstorm's sick!"

"With what?" Firestar asked.

"That's the problem!" Leafpool wailed. "I don't know!" Leafpool took a deep breath and mewed, "I think she got infected by something. Maybe a rat or something."

"Take me to her," Firestar ordered.

-----------------

That day went very slowly but finally, sundown came. Firestar padded to High Ledge and yowled for the Clan to gather. Once gathered he announced Tawnypelt and her kits' arrival then the Clan talked among themselves for a few minutes, while Flame, Dawn, and Tiger approached in different ways. Flame approached wearily but in a way that the gathered cats knew that he was strong, Dawn padded forward with a glint of excitement in her amber eyes, and Tiger bounded forward with a sense of mischievous joy.

"By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan is still strong," Firestar mewed.

"Or that we take in any cat willing to join," Ashfur mumbled to the cat next to him.

Firestar ignored that comment. "Dawn, Flame, Tiger, from now on you will be Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw. Cinderstorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Tigerpaw's mentor." Surprise flickered in Cinderstorm's blue eyes but she stood up all the same and padded to Tigerpaw and they touched noses. "Hollycloud, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Dawnpaw." Hollycloud's eyes widened but she still stood and touched noses with Dawnpaw. "And Lionclaw, you are ready for an apprentice of your own. You will mentor Flamepaw." Lionclaw's amber eyes shone with surprise and joy. He stood and reached out to touch Flamepaw's nose. At first, Flamepaw hesitated then touched his mentor's nose. The Clan departed.

"So, I'm your kin," Lionclaw mewed tentatively.

"I guessed," Flamepaw replied. _He's got a chip on his shoulder,_ Lionclaw thought.

"So, usually, I'd take an apprentice out to the borders but I think that you might want to meet the other apprentices," he mewed. Flamepaw nodded and bounded to the apprentice's den. He looked around to see if Hollycloud and Cinderstorm had done the same thing and was pleased that they had. Lionclaw saw Tigerpaw talking enthusiastically to Icepaw, who nodded. He padded to Hollycloud and Cinderstorm.

"What do you think about all this?" he asked.

"I'm pleased," Cinderstorm purred. "Wow. An apprentice! We were just made warriors too!"

"I think it'll be difficult but it should be fun," Hollycloud mewed.

"I'm a little scared for Flamepaw," Lionclaw admitted. "He has a chip on his shoulder, I can tell you that."

"Like someone else I know," Hollycloud snapped standing up.

"You?" shot Lionclaw.

"No," she snapped. "You, Lionclaw. Don't ask what I mean cause you know! You and Heatherwind, blah!"

"What's wrong with you?" Lionclaw leapt to his paws.

"You saved her and not Cinderstorm!" Hollycloud growled.

"She forgave me," he told her.

"She shouldn't have. Besides, how do you know that Cinderstorm_ really_ forgave you?" Hollycloud turned and stalked away.

"Lionclaw," began Cinderstorm. Lionclaw turned around and walked away.


	7. Alliances ThunderClan

_**Alliances**_

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER- **Firestar**- ginger tom

DEPUTY- **Brambleclaw**- dark brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT**-** **Leafpool**- brown tabby she-cat with white paws

**Apprentice, Jaywing**- gray tabby tom

WARRIORS- **Sandstorm**- light ginger she-cat

**Graystripe**- dark gray tom

**Stormfur**- gray tom, formerly of RiverClan

**Birchfall**- light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**- white she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderleg**- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Dustpelt**- brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**- white tom

**Brakenfur**- golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Thornclaw**- golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart**- white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Ferncloud**- pale gray with darker flecks she-cat

**Ashfur**- pale gray with darker flecks tom

**Lionclaw**- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Cinderstorm**- gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, Tigerpaw**

**Hollycloud**- black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Poppyfur**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Honeybush**- light brown tabby she-cat

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Mousewind**- gray-and-white tom

**Hazeleyes**- small gray-and-white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**- tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly of ShadowClan

APPRENTICES**- Icepaw**- white she-cat

**Foxpaw**- reddish tom

**Flamepaw**- dark ginger tom

**Tigerpaw**- golden she-cat

**Dawnpaw**- light gray she-cat

QUEENS**-** **Squirrelflight**- dark ginger she-cat

**Brook where Small Fish Swim (Brook)-** brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water, mother of Stormfur's kits: Tawnykit (tortoiseshell she-kit), Featherkit (silver she-kit), and Hopekit (tiny white she-kit)

**Millie**- silver tabby she-cat

**Daisy-** creamy she-cat

ELDERS- **Longtail**- pale tabby tom with black stripes

**Mousefur-** dusky brown cat

**_ There we go! I'll do the other Clans later. The next chapter will be up soon._**


	8. Fit in or Isolation

 Sorry for the wait.

**Chapter 5**

Lionclaw woke up that night due to a paw prodding him in the side.

"Lionclaw?" Hollycloud mewed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just… confused. I can't explain but soon I will, okay?"

"All right," Lionclaw meowed. "It's all right. I figured that you were just over-worked. I'll see you when the sun's actually up, okay?"

"Okay," Hollycloud replied. 

Flamepaw woke up and stretched in his nest. He knew that he didn't want to be there at all but his mother needed the help. He'd support her and, a long the way, unlock the secrets of his past that his mother wouldn't tell him before. He curled up tightly in his nest. What he would give to be one of them or at home! He knew that he was either one of the Clan or a loner. Personally, he didn't think that being a Clan cat would be bad but there was no way that he'd show that. No way at all.

Tigerpaw was woken by Icepaw that morning. "What?" she yawned. 

"Time for training," Icepaw meowed.

"Okay." Tigerpaw stood up and stretched a long, golden paw. "Flamepaw up yet?"

"Yeah," Icepaw replied. "He's out with Lionclaw."

"Dawnpaw?"

"Talking to Hollycloud," Icepaw replied. "Come on. Sorreltail and Cinderstorm are gonna train us together."

"Cool," Tigerpaw replied. "What'd you think of… the plan?"

"Let's do it," Icepaw said with a smirk. "But tonight when no one can stop us. Ooh, Ashfur will be in trouble tonight."

"We need Ashfur to be asleep," Tigerpaw mewed, "of course we'll do it at night."

Icepaw grinned. "This will be wonderful."

"We aren't waiting anymore." Cinderstorm poked her head in the den. "Come on."

Flamepaw looked at his paws. This cat- his mentor would never understand him. No one could.

"So, those are the borders," Lionclaw mewed. "Uh- I know you can already hunt but want to learn more?" Flamepaw shrugged. _StarClan, this is going to be hard,_ Lionclaw thought.

Hollycloud looked at Dawnpaw. "What do you know already?"

"I can't hunt too well," Dawnpaw admitted. "Flamepaw always went to hunt. I think he liked being able to think in a quiet place."

"All right," Hollycloud meowed. "I'll teach you then. Come on." She led her apprentice out of camp.

Flamepaw looked at the sky. He didn't want to be out here. He wanted to talk to his mother! He wanted to know who he was. He knew that his father wasn't Rowanclaw since the ginger tom had never felt anything for Flamepaw and his siblings. Flamepaw wanted to yowl to the skies. 

He didn't belong here! He didn't belong anywhere! All the pain he felt was bottled up and it'd stay there. After all, who could he tell? Who could he trust? Dawnpaw? Yeah, right. She was content here already. She was planning training sessions with her mentor already! Tigerpaw? Even worse! Tigerpaw already made friends with that white fluff ball! 

His mother? Flamepaw pondered this one. Tawnypelt had felt like she didn't belong before and she didn't tell anyone then look where she ended up. In a Clan for mouse-dung! Should he tell her though? No, she was too happy to be back whether she admitted it or not, it was true. He'd keep it to himself. Flamepaw sighed. Was there anywhere he belonged? He never fit in while he was in Shadowclan. True, when they were loners, he had fit in with his siblings… sort of. No, he hadn't. Flamepaw kicked a rock, which flew into the air and hit Lionclaw in the head.

"Flying rocks!" Lionclaw yowled, spinning around. "It's raining rocks! Get back to camp, hurry! We have to warn the others!"

Flamepaw tried not to laugh, as he gave his mentor a skeptical look. "I accidentally kicked it at you," he meowed. "Sorry."

"Oh." Lionclaw shuffled his paws. "Oh… right… sorry."

"So, what were you going to teach me?" Flamepaw asked. 

"I was going to show you a hunting technique but how would you like to know one of my favorite battle moves?" Lionclaw mewed.

"Yeah!" Flamepaw's eyes shone with delight. Maybe he could adjust to this life. He didn't have much hope though.

That night, Icepaw sat by the entrance to the apprentices' den. "Tigerpaw," she hissed, "Ashfur's gone to bed. Everyone else is asleep." Tigerpaw padded to her, her eyes gleaming. 

   "Let's go." She pelted to the fresh kill pile, grabbed a mouse, and ran into the warriors' den, Icepaw following. Once inside, they slowly and carefully made their way to Ashfur's nest. Tigerpaw carefully chewed the mouse then spat it out. 

"Gross," muttered Icepaw, sticking her white paw into the mass of meat. She carefully rubbed the mouse on Ashfur's paws. Then Tigerpaw ate a bite of it and put the rest beside him.

"Come on," she whispered. They slowly padded out of the den. Everything was perfect until… 

"What are you doing?" Brambleclaw raised his head suspiciously. 

"Checking on Brackenfur," replied Icepaw quickly. "He's been really tired lately and I was worried." Tigerpaw nodded her agreement.

Brambleclaw yawned sleepily. "Well, don't worry, he's perfectly fine." And with that, the tabby warrior was asleep again.

"Let's get out of here," hissed Icepaw. They crept out of then den and pelted at their own. "That was close." Icepaw tried not to laugh as she curled up in her nest. 

"Too close," agreed Tigerpaw. "But it was awesome!"

"Let's do something like it again sometime soon," Icepaw meowed.

"Ashfur won't know what hit him," growled Tigerpaw happily. Her mother had told her about Ashfur when she was a kitten. He seemed like a real pile of fox-dung. He deserved whatever they threw at him. Tigerpaw grinned at her partner in crime. She'd fit in here just fine.

Dawnpaw woke the next morning to an angry yowl. She leapt to her paws and ran to the source of the noise: the warriors' den. Ashfur was yowling at Brambleclaw.

"Don't blame me cause you tried to eat a mouse in the dark and got sticky!" yowled Brambleclaw.

"You put this mouse on me!" Ashfur yelled. 

"Why would I do that?" demanded Brambleclaw. "Use your brain Ashfur! Oh, wait, you don't have one!"

"Brambleclaw, Ashfur, stop it." Leafpool had entered the den. "Brook's kits are yowling their heads off because of your racket. Soon, the whole camp will be yelling."

"Then make him shut his muzzle!" Ashfur snapped.

Brambleclaw, on the other paw, grimaced. "Sorry, Leafpool."

"It's quite all right," Leafpool meowed. She looked at Ashfur. "You might want to clean up." And she left. Dawnpaw looked at Icepaw and Tigerpaw, who were laughing at Ashfur's expression. Flamepaw padded to them and spoke quietly to them. They shook their heads and he narrowed his eyes.

"What do ya think of that?" Foxpaw asked. 

Dawnpaw shrugged. "I don't know. He says he just woke up like that?"

"Yeah," Foxpaw mewed.

Dawnpaw sighed. "Tigerpaw," she muttered.

  **I'll update soon. Please review.**


	9. Gathering

Sorry this one took so long!

**--**

**Chapter 6**

Tigerpaw pelted across the log and leapt, paws outstretched, onto the ground. "My first Gathering!" She beamed around her.

"What do ya think?" Icepaw asked.

"It's amazing," mumbled Tigerpaw.

Icepaw grinned. "You haven't even met anyone yet!" she mewed. "Hawkpaw, come here!" A brown tabby tom turned to face them.

"What?" he asked.

"Come here," Icepaw meowed. "We have new additions to the Clan."

"Hi." Hawkpaw padded to them.

"Hi," Tigerpaw mewed. "I'm Tigerpaw."

"Hawkpaw from WindClan," he replied.

"So I gathered," she responded.

"What got you here on your first Gathering?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I wasn't just a kit. I'm Icepaw's age," she replied.

"Then why didn't Firestar ever announce you becoming an apprentice?" he asked.

"Because- because I just joined," she mewed.

"Oh." His eyes widened but he didn't leave. "Where'd you come from then?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked.

"Nah," Hawkpaw meowed. "Why should it? Loners, rogues, and kittypets have just as much right to be part of a Clan as we do. Birth doesn't decide anything. Your heart and spirit do."

"Nicely put," muttered Icepaw.

"Really?" Tigerpaw asked. "Wow. Thanks, Hawkpaw." Onestar yowled for the Gathering to begin so they looked up.

"Firestar, will you start?" he asked.

"Yes," Firestar meowed. "We have three new apprentices and four new warriors. Tawnypelt and her kits have joined the Clan."

"Tawnypelt is traitor!" growled Russetstar. "Ask any ShadowClan cat! Maybe you'll believe me when you're dead!"

"I wouldn't even believe you then," Firestar mewed. "Every cat dies."

"She killed Blackstar!" yowled Rowanclaw.

"Some father you are!" Flamepaw leapt to his paws. "You never cared about us did you?"

"Maybe because I'm not your father!" Rowanclaw snapped.

"What?!" Tigerpaw rose to her paws. "You aren't our father?"

"That's not possible!" Dawnpaw yowled. "You said you were!"

"To keep your mother happy," Rowanclaw snapped. "We had a deal, you stupid she-cat!"

"I knew it!" Flamepaw roared. Icepaw's pelt prickled at Flamepaw's anger. "I knew there was no way that you were our father!"

"I know who he is," Rowanclaw growled. "His name is-"

"This is a Gathering!" Thornclaw stood up, his fur prickling with anger. "Enough, Rowanclaw."

"_Thornclaw_," snarled Rowanclaw, "you have some nerve."

"This Gathering is over!" Russetstar snarled. "I should have known, Firestar. Thunderclan always have taken in traitors." She turned and led her Clan away.

Icepaw made her way to Flamepaw. "Are- are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm going to find out who my father is," he hissed. "And I won't rest until I do." He turned and stalked away. Icepaw looked up and saw Thornclaw looking after him. Was Thornclaw worried too? Of course. They were Clanmates after all. She shook her head and sighed.

"I hope he's okay," Tigerpaw murmured.

"I'm sure he is," Dawnpaw meowed. Tigerpaw jumped. She hadn't known she was there.

Lionclaw tipped his head to one side, curious. He glanced at his apprentice and sighed. He hoped Tigerclaw wouldn't try to train him too. These training sessions were serious and somewhat dangerous.

"Are you okay?" Cinderstorm crouched beside him, looking at Rowanclaw through narrowed eyes. "That cruel furball." Lionclaw nodded absently.

He hadn't even noticed that the Gathering had ended until Brambleclaw called his name. He looked up and nodded dully. Was training with Tigerstar the right thing? Even for him? He sighed and got to his paws. "Coming!" he called to his father as the brown tabby bounded onto the log after a brisk nod.

"You're so… not normal right now," Cinderstorm mewed to him softly. "Are you all right?"

He sighed. "I'm fine." He touched her shoulder with his tail. "Just worried about Flamepaw. He's got a lot of pressure put on him."

"He'll be fine," Cinderstorm mewed softly. "You're his mentor after all, aren't you?" A playful tone reached her voice. "Come on. Your father's going to get impatient, I'm sure."

"You're right, let's get out of here," Lionclaw agreed. He got to his paws and padded after the Clan, ending up beside his apprentice. "How are you?" He thought about how he'd react if he found out Brambleclaw wasn't his father and fought a shiver.

Flamepaw's eyes were bright with excitemen, the complete opposite of what they ahd been a moment ago, and he murmured, "I knew it! I knew he couldn't be my father! I knew it…"

--

Okay, so this wasn't my best chapter but it's an important one. Who do you think their father is? 0.o? Please review. I'll try to make hte next update faster.


End file.
